Happiness
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Supermartian. Conner and M'gann are locked in a room. Lots of dramatic shit happens. COMPLETE. Rated T for language


When Conner woke up, he found himself on his stomach, on a stone floor, with his head throbbing. He got up, and suddenly heard a groan- a _feminine_ groan. Conner turned around and saw M'gann a few yards away, her hand clothing her forehead.

It was then that Conner noticed the collars around their necks. The same collars that they were forced to wear in **Belle Reve**.

"Oww! My head _hurts_!" She whined.

"_Do you know where we are_?"

M'gann gasped loudly, jumping back a foot. She looked at Conner, who was even more annoyed, with shock and wide eyes. _She didn't even know he was there with her_…

They both looked around the room that they were locked in. It was about six by seven feet with stone walls, a toilet/sink combo in the far right corner, a mattress with a thin blue quilt and two pillows, and a single lightbulb, swinging above them.

There were no exits. No doors, windows, or air-vents big enough to crawl through. No routes of escape.

They were _trapped_.

"We have collars on. So we can't use our powers to escape." Conner sighed. "Who do you think did this? And why?" M'gann groaned.

"Hi Conner! Hi Sis!"

Both aliens looked up, trying to find the source of Garfield's voice. "G-Gar? Where are you…?" M'gann asked.

"On the intercom. Wait a sec, Nightwing wants to talk to you guys." Garfield told them.

"Hey Supey. Hey Miss M." Their leader said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully. "Dick. Why are we in here?" Conner growled.

"We're all tired of you two being rude to each-other. So you guys aren't coming out until you either get back together or become friends again." He told them.

"Or you make me an Uncle!" Gar added.

Conner and M'gann's eyes widened.

"Is that even possible?" A new voice added. _Robin_. "Only one way to find out…" Dick mumbled.

"_Conner! Drop your pants! Sis_-!"

"_**DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE GARFIELD**_!" M'gann shrieked, standing up, her fists clenched.

Conner fell over laughing.

"It's not funny, you _ass_!" She growled, narrowing her eyes at him. Conner stopped laughing, though he did let a snicker escape every once in a while.

Suddenly, a small cooler and a book dropped onto the mattress. "There's some food and water in the cooler. The entire Team is out of the Cave. See you guys tomorrow." Dick announced, cutting off the intercom before the two aliens could protest.

"What kind of book is that?" Conner asked, as M'gann plopped down onto the mattress. "_1,000 Different Karma Sutra Positions_." She told him, before opening the book.

"You're actually gonna read it!?" He cried.

"I wanna see which ones we've done." M'gann said, blinking her eyes innocently.

Conner blushed.

* * *

It'd been an hour, and Conner was bored. The only thing to do was look at the pictures with M'gann in that damn book.

"_Ooh_! We walked in on Wally and Artemis doing this one!" M'gann cried, pointing to the picture. "_Oh yeah_… I remember that. I still don't get how Wally managed to bend like that." He winced.

"Tell me about it. We could never do something like that; _we'd hurt ourselves_." She mumbled. Conner smirked. Conner smirked. "_Hey_! Dinah walked in on us doing that one!" He added, a few pages later.

"Yeah. That's when the League decided it was time to give the Team '_the talk_'." M'gann groaned.

Both shuddered at the memory.

While Conner was slowly being killed by his boredom, M'gann was being killed by her guilt.

"Conner…? Can I tell you something? And you have to promise you won't be mad at me! Because I tried to tell you before!" M'gann asked him.

"Sure. What?" He asked.

"I'm _pregnant_."

* * *

Conner just sat there, completely silent and unmoving for almost half an hour.

Finally, he spoke up.

"_So… You and… Lagoon Boy are gonna…. Be a family_…?" He asked, sadly.

Conner did not want M'gann's future children to be Fathered by that… _Thing_. He still loved her. Of course he did, he always would, and he was happy that she was happy. But that didn't mean he wanted her kids to call La'gaan "_Daddy_".

The thought made him _ill_.

"….. _No_….. Me and La'Gaan are _not_ going to be parents…." M'gann sighed.

Relief quickly washed over Conner; Fish food _wasn't_ the Father.

"So you cheated? I was waiting for you to realize that you could do so much better." Conner smirked at her.

"No Conner! I didn't cheat!" She snapped.

"Okay. But… That…. M-means…." Conner trailed off, now understanding what M'gann was trying to tell him. She was pregnant- _with his baby._ He was going to be a _father_.

_She was pregnant when he dumped her…._

"Why… Why didn't you tell me before? When we were still together?" He mumbled.

"I tried, Conner. I tried. But by the time o found our, I was already dating La'Gaan, and we weren't talking. I gave up around the fifth or sixth month, right before Bart showed up…" She sighed.

"Why are you telling me this now?" He sighed.

"Because I've been having contractions for the past thirty minutes…."

* * *

Conner was pacing around the room. M'gann was laying under the blanket, her stomach now morphed to it's true size. The collar may have taken away the rest of her powers, but she could still shape-shift.

"_Oww_!" M'gann yelped, clutching her stomach in agony.

The baby wanted out, and it wanted out now.

"_I fucking hate you Conner_!" She snapped.

"Well maybe if you hadn't hid it from me, I would be more considerate!" He growled.

"_Oh shut up you over-grown clone bastard_!" She cried, rolling over onto her side. M'gann was miserable because her baby was trying to rip it's way out of her, and Conner being a jackass wasn't helping her at all.

Even though he had every right to act the way he was.

Finally feeling sympathy for the woman who was about to give birth to his child, Conner went over to her, holding her hand as she cried out in pain.

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about the- **ow**!- baby_…" She told him. "It's okay… I'm not mad anymore." He said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, and wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Hopefully someone will come soon…" Conner mumbled.

"_Why_? _Too scared to catch this thing when I push it out_?" M'gann smirked.

"Shut up…"

* * *

Both M'gann and Conner knew, that if they didn't get out of the room soon, Conner would have to help her give birth to their first born son or daughter.

And that terrified him.

"What if I hurt it?" He frowned, holding M'gann's hand, as she experienced her most painful contraction yet. "_Aah! You w-won't! Fuck! This hurts_!" She cried, after the contraction was over.

"_I swear to God, if I **EVER** go through this again, I will go on a murderous rampage! The only ones who will survive will be my kids and Gar! If you thought me putting people in catatonic states was bad, you have seen **NOTHING**_!" She roared.

"Yeah… _Mmhmm_, I believe you…" Conner scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"_Oh! Oww! Ugh! C-Conner! Some… S-something is… Ow! W-wrong_!" M'gann gasped, sitting up and clutching her stomach.

"Shit. You're crowning." Conner groaned, checking under the blanket, and folding it over her stomach, so her thighs were exposed.

"On your neck contraction, I need you to push, okay?" Conner told her. M'gann nodded, understanding, before crying out in pain.

* * *

"_He looks like you_." M'gann cooed, holding their sleeping _son_ in her arms. Conner had wrapped him up in his t-shirt, before handing him to M'gann.

That was an hour ago, and the child was still _nameless_.

"La'Gaan and everyone else is gonna freak out when they see him." Conner smirked. "I'd slap you, but I'm too exhausted." M'gann sighed.

"He needs a name. Or have you already come up with one?" He asked.

"No. I decided if he was a girl, his middle name would be _Marie_, but besides that, I never came up with any ideas…" She trailed off

"How about _John_, for a middle name? After my grandpa and your uncle."

"I like it. Now all he needs is a first name."

"_Oh dear God_…" They heard Mal gasp. "_How long did we leave you two in there_…?"

* * *

"M'gann, you, are an _idiot_." Black canary sighed, as she checked over Conner and M'gann's newborn son.

"Hey!" She yelled, now laying on a bed in the MedBay. "You had _no_ prenatal care, I highly doubt you ate _properly_, and you went on _dangerous_ missions." Dinah said.

"I'm surprised your baby is even _alive_."

"But, besides those factors, he's quite _healthy_." She added, placing the swaddled baby back into M'gann's arms.

"So, what's his name?" Karen asked.

"He doesn't exactly… Have one…" Conner trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"We haven't come up with anything." M'gann sighed. "Come on guys, let's leave M'gann and Supey alone so that they could name their baby in peace." Nightwing said, ushering all the freshman out.

"_Wow_. Never thought I'd get to say that sentence." Nightwing added, shaking his head.

"I _always_ knew that they'd have babies. I just thought it'd happen in _high school_." Karen said, bluntly, ignoring M'gann and Conner crying out her name.

Before he left, Garfield turned to his sister, looking at his nephew.

"You know, he looks like a _Michael_." He told them, before following the others.

Conner looked over at M'gann. "I like _Michael_." He commented, his eyes on his- _their_- son.

"_Michael John Kent_ it is."

"Wait- _Kent_?" Conner cried. He was not expecting for his son- his only son- to get his last name so… _Easily_. He was expecting to have to fight to be able to give Michael his last name.

"Well yeah. I was going to give him your last name- unless you don't want to be in his life. Do you not want him to have your last name?" M'gann asked.

"No- no! I do, I do! I just… I wasn't expecting it to be so easy. I was expecting to have to beg and plead and make death threats for him to have my last name is all…." Conner explained.

"_Oh_."

"Scoot over." He ordered, climbing into bed and laying down beside her, his head on her shoulder. "I don't want our son to grow up the same way I did. I don't want Michael to have two parents who hate each-other…" Conner sighed.

"So, we tolerate one another? At least until La'Gaan comes back so I can dump him. I don't want him near Michael." M'gann agreed.

"Do you… Want to try again?" He asked her. M'gann was silent.

She did.

She wanted a second chance. But she was scared. She was scared that'd she'd fuck it all up (_again_), and that Michael would grow up without a Father.

She wanted her son to have a Dad.

"I do if you do." She mumbled. "But not before I get a chance to end things with La'Gaan." M'gann added.

"But that could take years!" Conner pouted.

M'gann tolled her eyes. "_Fine_." She smirked. "_Good_." Conner smiled, before kissing her on the lips.

Michael let out a small grunt, getting his parents attentions. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked softly.

Conner nodded, before carefully taking Michael from his Mother's arms.

He still couldn't believe it. This was his son. He had a son- him and M'gann did. It was their job to love, raise, and protect Michael.

_Together_.

"Let's quit the Team." He said, suddenly.

"What? Conner, are you _nuts_? You _love_ the Team!" M'gann gasped. "Not really… Not _anymore_. It was fun in the beginning. Back when it was just you, me, Kaldur, Wally, Dick, Rocket, Zatanna… And _Artemis_…"

The mention of their fallen teammate broke their hearts, especially since it had barely been six weeks since she had been murdered by Kaldur, but Conner continued on.

"But with each new member, it gets less and less fun… An I always planned to quit when I became a Dad- _whether it was with you or someone else_." Conner added.

"But where will we stay? The League always said, that as long as we were on the Team, we could live at the Cave. I don't want us or our son to be homeless, Conner." M'gann sighed.

"We've both got a bank account from the League. We could use that to get a place." He reminded her.

"You always come up with everything, don't you?" She asked. "Yep." He smirked.

"I love you." M'gann said.

"I love you, too." Conner replied.


End file.
